


Венец любви

by Cexmet



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Language: Russian, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь - все, что у них есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венец любви

_If you still want me, please forgive me  
The crown of love has fallen from me  
(Arcade Fire - «Crown of Love»)_

На пороге Клэй целует его в губы, и Роуг надеется, что никто этого не заметил, а то еще не хватало, чтобы начали задавать вопросы. Потом он вдруг вспоминает обо всем том, что их сюда привело, от этого ему становится нехорошо, но, потом, удается ухватиться за мысли о ребятах, его отпускает, и Роуг обещает себе больше не пить, пока не выберется отсюда – ни в одиночку, ни с Клэем, уж с Клэем – точно.   
Закрывая дверь, тот смеется, как-то натянуто, слишком уж тяжело. Роуг расстегивает его потертые брюки, снимает с Клэя рубашку, а тот опять лезет целоваться, и от него пахнет женщиной, той, с которой он уходил в туалет часа полтора назад – дешевыми цветочными духами и солоноватой слизью; Роугу хочется немедленно отправить его в душ, смыть этот тошнотворный запах, но, вместо этого, он просто скидывает с себя руку Клэя, и толкает его в грудь – а тот покорно падает на кровать, совсем не похожий на сурового военного, которым любит казаться.   
– Я старею, Роуг, – тихо произносит он, – мы оба стареем.   
– Заткнись, ради всего святого, – ворчит Роуг, и Клэй закрывает глаза, чуть приподнимая зад, чтобы спустить штаны пониже. На самом деле, он прав, по крайней мере, в отношении себя – это место высасывает из него силы, тяжелые мысли прибивают его к земле, и, если так дальше пойдет, то Клэй скоро станет совсем стариком, но сейчас Роуг старается об этом не думать. Он быстро раздевается, пока Клэй окончательно выпутывается из штанов и скидывает ботинки – когда-то дорогие, когда-то нарядные – оставаясь в одних носках.   
Роуг склоняется к нему, становясь на кровати на четвереньки, и Клэй тянется навстречу, трется подбородком о шею, царапая трехдневной щетиной, а потом обхватывает руками за плечи, с каким-то отчаяньем, будто тонет, из последних сил пытаясь удержаться на плаву, и он не столько пьян, сколько просто чертовски устал, Роуг чувствует это, потому, что хорошо его знает. Он распрямляется, подхватывает Клэя под поясницу, чуть приподнимает, будто прикидывая, сколько тот весит, потом – легко шлепает его по заду, и резко отпускает. Он откидывается на спину, гладит рукой свой член, уже начавший наливаться кровью, но не вставший полностью, а Клэй недовольно вздыхает, но принимает правила, и садится на Роуга, стискивая коленями его ляжки.   
Тот смотрит на Клэя: на бедре, у длинного шрама, которого он, на самом деле, стыдится, потому, что дюйм в сторону – было бы насмерть, не хуже перерезанного горла – розовеют свежие царапины, оставленные длинными ногтями, Роуг проводит по ним пальцами, и думает, что вроде бы не должен ревновать к черт знает кому, Клэй если и спросил ее имя, то уже забыл напрочь – но сейчас между ними будто что-то рушится, и от этого разные мелочи становятся слишком важными. А еще он опять замечает, что Клэй плохо выглядит – пока держится в форме, но его мышцы уже провисают под тяжестью лет, к тому же в последнее время он точно похудел, уже заметно, и это почти так же плохо, как привычка напиваться каждый вечер – хорошо бы он мог встряхнуться, но Роуг сомневается, что у него хватит сил, чтобы встряхнуть Клэя.   
– Не засыпай, – строго говорит тот, и Роуг кивает, приподнимаясь.  
Он стискивает задницу Клэя обеими руками, торопливо нашаривает дырку, запускает в нее два пальца, и начинает перебирать ими – сначала медленно, потом – быстрее и быстрее, в растяжке после вчерашней ночи нет особой необходимости, просто Роуг обожает засовывать в Клэя пальцы, и тому это тоже обычно нравится, но на сегодня он уже устал от предисловий. На секунду Клэй сжимает пальцы Роуга, а потом, снова расслабившись, толкает его в грудь, и тот откидывается назад, закрывая глаза – ему не надо смотреть, чтобы увидеть, как Клэй улыбается, чуть запрокинув голову, проводя левой рукой по его груди. Презервативов у них нет, поэтому Клэй просто плюет себе в ладонь, развозит слюну по члену Роуга, прежде, чем направить его в себя, и одним медленным движением опускается, чтобы тут же начать уже новое движение – вверх.   
Он негромко смеется, стискивая ладонями бедра Роуга, и тот, улыбается в ответ, поднимает веки, обхватывая пальцами запястья Клэя, и тот, не прекращая своих размеренных движений, подается ему навстречу, будто хочет еще раз поцеловаться, но Роуг опять откидывается назад, а Клэй не возражает, просто отпускает его руки, и, обхватив пальцами собственный член, начинает дрочить, резкими, отрывистыми движениями. За день Клэй явно утомился, и удерживать выбранный ритм становится все сложнее, но он не из тех, кто легко отступает; прикусив собственное запястье, чтобы отвлечься и не кончать подольше, Роуг как может помогает ему, двигая бедрами. Клэй неудобно-тяжелый, он хватает ртом воздух, прогибаясь в пояснице, а потом – кончает, прижимая подбородок к груди, и продолжает качаться вверх-вниз еще несколько секунд, ровно столько, сколько нужно Роугу, чтобы тоже кончить, прямо в него, так, как им обоим больше всего нравится.   
А потом они лежат рядом, хотя для этого и жарковато, потому, что кондиционер работает с перебоями, но отодвигаться лень. Расслабившийся Клэй кажется на ощупь совсем мягким, и Роуг сжимает обеими руками его бока, придвигаясь ближе, упирается лбом ему в живот, а потом начинает слизывать сперму, ее совсем немного, жесткие волосы чуть щекочут язык, запах Клэя, на этот раз – чистый, без всяких примесей, без следа безымянной женщины, наполняет легкие Роуга, и вдруг, впервые за эти долгие, долгие дни, он чувствует покой: его сердце бьется медленно, это удивительно приятно, он даже успел забыть, насколько приятно. Клэй переворачивается на спину, из него течет, и Роуг снова запускает пальцы в растянутую дырку, перебирает указательным и средним внутри, а большим водит снаружи, по самому краю, Клэй сначала опять одобрительно ворчит, но потом как-то нехорошо напрягается, и Роуг, подняв голову, смотрит ему в глаза.   
– Я устал.   
У него действительно усталый голос и усталый вид, будто он бежал, так долго, что забыл, за чем гнался. Роуг молча убирает руку и снова вытягивается на кровати во весь рост, думая о том, что пора бы уже пойти к себе.   
– Вытащи меня из этого, – говорит Клэй, совсем тихо, и с какой-то тоской, которую Роугу противно слышать. – Пожалуйста, вытащи меня.  
– Эй, мой полковник не говорил «пожалуйста», – Роугу до смерти хочется отвесить ему хорошую затрещину, и сказать «это ты нас должен вытаскивать», он едва сдерживается, опять обхватывая Клэя за плечи, – он просто приказывал.  
Клэй смотрит ему в глаза, и облизывает губы, будто хочет сказать «да какой я теперь полковник», но молчит. Роуг молча кладет ладонь ему на грудь, вслушиваясь во все вдохи и выдохи, и думает, надолго ли хватит его терпения и любви к Клэю – или как еще назвать то, что между ними – если тот продолжит думать, что погиб в том вертолете, и надолго ли хватит его самого, надолго ли вообще хватит их всех.


End file.
